They don't remember us
by Revenge77
Summary: Black widow's and Hawk-Eye's daughter comes back from her first big solo mission and nobody remembers her is she going crazy or not find out for yourself and please review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Clove and Hunter.

Hunter:

Getting back from my first mission alone was hard because there were people trying to shoot me. So when I got home I was really happy to see some people I know.

"I home!" I yelled as I came into Tony's level of the tower and the Avengers showed their faces.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Black Widow who is my mom.

"Okay, did you hit your head on something or are you just pulling some stunt if so stop it's not funny," I said and my Mother scowled at me.

"Cut the crap kid who are you and how did you get in here?" Hawk-Eye asked who's my father and he also scowled at me.

"The name is Hunter Barton and I got in with the codes and key you guys gave me. Now stop pulling my leg and cut the crap it's not funny," I demanded and they looked at me like I was a liar and a bad guy. They all just stood there and gave me good glare that I returned with mine the scare glare which is the best glare in the world. The Avengers watched my every move that I took until I stepped a little close and my dad and mom tackled me to the ground.

"Okay kid stop the lying and tell the truth and you'll get out of this with your freedom," my Mom said.

"What!? Well, then if you don't like the truth then I'll have to prove it another way," I said and headbutted her in the head and kicked my dad, then I did a flip back to my feet. When I was on my feet again I saw that the others were ready to fight me.

"Great," I said and ran for the door , but my dad grabbed my foot once getting back on his feet making me trip. Crack! was all I heard when I hit the floor and felt my right arm give away when I tied to get back up. My dad rolled me on to my back with his foot and pinned me down with it.

"Stay down kid I don't want to hurt you, but I well if I have too," he said and pointed an arrow at me and I looked calmly at him. Then he pulled me to my feet by my left arm and bound my wrist together which hurt my right wrist. He just kept pushing me until I was in Banner's lab and set me in a chair.

"I think you broke my arm," I said feeling burn like crazy and its murdering pain. For some odd reason he smirked.

"Okay lets find out who you really are with some blood tests," Tony said and rubbed his hands together and Bruce pulled out a nettle and stuck it in my arm.

After that they tested it and they left me with Banner in the lab tied up until Bruce asked, "Hey, kid who are your parents and why did you say you know us?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said.

"Try me," He said.

"My parents are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. My parents went on a mission a few days before my birthday and got kidnapped along with Clove Knight and you guys help me and Spider-Man save them. That's how is how I met you guys. Later on I got assigned my first solo mission and came home to find that nobody knew who I am. You guys also sent me to the past once to save Tony's life," I said and he seemed quite calm by my answer.

"Okay, so how are you going to make them remember and believe you?" He asked.

"I got the proof part covered for my parents," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"It's like Tony said time for some blood tests. So can you compare my parents blood to mine?" I asked.

"I hope this works or their going to become uh...ticked," Bruce said.

"Me too," I said,"Me too."

To be continued

Revenge:Oh, I hope this turns out good. Please review and review to tell me if I should keep going. No don't take my cookie! (Runs from Tony who just tried to take her cookie.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Clove,Leo,Ottie,Trixie,Aria,Joseph,Timothy, and Hunter.

Hunter:

"So you want us to give some of our blood just because of something that girl said?" my dad yelled which that really hurt when he said that girl.

"Clint, lets just give the blood and prove the child wrong," my mom said and they gave the blood.

Three hours later:

"Sir the blood tests are done," Jarvis said and the Avengers came into the lab. The first thing Tony and Bruce did was check the tests on the computer.

"Uh, you two might want to see this," Tony said and my parents came to the computer screen. My mother just scowled at the result and my dad looked at it then looked at me and then back in disbelief.

"Well? What's the results?" I asked.

"Okay, tell the truth did you hack the tests results?" my dad asked.

"Me hack something while my wrist are bound and with a maybe broken arm? Plus I'm not good at hacking or with computers, I'm more of an upload a virus and go through the vents kinda girl," I said and they still looked at me as if I was lying.

"Hey, if you don't believe me just ask Jarvis, isn't that right ,Jarvis?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Irina," he said.

"Still calling me that,huh, Jarvis?" I asked.

"Jarvis footage," Tony demanded.

"Yes sir," Jarvis said.

{On the hologram screen it showed me humming Beethoven's 9th symphony,tapping my foot, talking to Jarvis for a while,saying man where's Clove when you need her in Russian, and them entering the lab.}

"You see I'm telling you the truth,but you probably believe me...Still!" I said raising my voice at still.

"Listen here kid we...," Tony started, but Jarvis cut him off.

"Sir, there are four kids in the living room," Jarvis said and they untied me from the chair and pulled me into the living room to see Joseph Rogers,Aria and Trixie Stark and Timothy that my eyes grow big and I gulped.

"Uh, guys now be a good time to run for your lives," I said and Joseph just looked shocked by my repose.

"Why?" he asked.

"*Sigh*Because I said take the toddler and the two six-year olds and go!" I yelled.

"All I asked was why," he said, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" Steve asked and my dad pulled into an empty room and walked out locking me in.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, but I didn't have the minutes later Joseph got thrown into the room with me.

"I told you to run," I said tiredly and wincing when moving my arm.

"Yeah, I know. Now let me see your arm," he said and looked at my arm after that he went to the door and hit it leaving a good mark of his hand on it.

"Hey, we need some medical supplies in here," he looked at me and saw I was getting pale.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yesli vy rasschityvayete poluchat zastrelen snayperom na puti domoy khoroshiye, to da," I said.

"I don't speak Russian," Joseph said.

"I said, If you count getting shot by a sniper on the way good, then yes," I said and he went paler than me.

"YA mogu vyzhit pulevoye raneniye losifa dazhe yesli eto bol nomoment ya zatemneniye," I said and before I could translate my mom came in with my dad. My dad just quickly helped me to my feet and they took me too the infirmary. Everything on the way there was weird like seeing Tweety bird playing chess with Bugs Bunny.

Once almost there I whispered,"Pulya blya otravlena."(The bullet was poisoned.)

With that my mom said,"Derzhis, my pochti u tseli,"(Hold on we're almost there.) Right when she said that I almost lost there I was about to the ground face first when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up to my feet.

"Not going down that easy kid," my dad said with a weird smile on his face and pulled my arm over his neck to support me and keep me from mom did the same thing, but she did that to my right arm I let out yelp with that I out.

Aria:

"So you're telling me you two are my daughter?" my Daddy asked.

"Yes.Y-E-S. Yes! Now stop acting stupid Daddy!" I yelled and he was taken back by it.

"I know you're hiding something," Trixie mumbled.

"Ow!" I cried and held the of my head and looked at Timothy who just throw a remote at me and it hit me.

"Okay, who's your mother?" daddy asked.

"Pepper!" I said happily and he frowned.

Leo:

"Clove come I know you want too," I said and looked at Clove who was holding one year old Otis or Ottie.

"Fine make it fast I don't want Ottie getting mad," Clove said and I hack into the camera footage in the tower.

"Jarvis don't tell Tony," Clove said.

"He won't have too," my dad's said and we turned around to see my father standing there with his bow.

To be continued

Revenge:I'm going to get something to eat.(Walks away.)

Clint:Have you seen Revenge Fury wants to see her?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Leo,Aria,Trixie,Skipp,Beatrice,Otis,Timothy and Hunter.

Clove:

After being caught Clint took us to Tony's had Leo's and mine hands bound so he was holding the sleeping inside Tony's level he set us down in a chair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Clove Knight, and he's Leo Romanoff," I said looking at Ottie.

"Natasha we have another one!" he yelled and Ottie woke and started to that I stood up real quick and stepped forward,but I was struck down by Clint and he backed up.I just got up again and reached him and grabbed I was holding him trying to calm him.

"Shhh,Otis it's okay I'm here," I said and he stopped and started to giggle.I just sighed in relief of him not going baby Otis is Banner's a second Natasha came into the room and grabbed us and shoved us in a room with Joseph,Aria,Trixie, and Timothy.

"Not you guys too...,"Joseph said.

"Hey, we still have Tempest help out right?" Aria asked.

"Maybe...,"Trixie said.

"I can get us out,but tell me what's going on," I said.

"Nobody remembers who we are," Joseph said.

"Okay, who do you want out first?" I asked.

"Otis and Timothy," Joseph said and I grabbed Timothy and stepped into the shadows and teleported to a safe house.I checked them for bugs and trackers and found one and destroyed it.I quickly went back got Aria and Trixie and told to look for bugs and trackers and did the same with Leo and in all we found a total of fifteen bugs/trackers and destroyed words I relocated us to a hideout in Yellow Stone in a cave behind a waterfall.

"You have to go back and get Hunter," Joseph said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Medical Wing," he said and with there grabbed her did the same as I did with the others.

"Why here?" Leo asked.

"Because it's safe my grandfather hid here after his defeat," I said.

"Who is your grandfather?"Aria asked.

"Erik Lehnsherr," I said.

"Magneto?"Leo asked and I nodded my head.

Jane Foster:

As soon as he said who he was I called Tony.

"Hello," Tony said.

"Tony,I have a problem," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning and there was a crib with a baby in it by my bed,and now some Asgardian kid is at my door and knows my name," I said looking at him and the baby in my arms.

"Weird,well we had kids appear in the tower and claim to our children this me and Pepper have two daughters and a son," Tony said seriously.

"Hang on,we'll come over and get them," he said.

"So Miss Foster were you talking to friend Tony?" the boy asked.

"Yes," I said holding the baby.

"How is sister Beatrice?" he asked.

"Good...I'm sorry,but what was your name again?" I asked.

"Skipp," he said and a girl stepped out of the shadows right when there was a knock on my girl just looked at Skipp whispered in his eas and he nodded.

"Did you wake up this morning and not know where Beatrice from?" she asked and I nodded so she walked over and took the baby from me and some odd reason I didn't want her I still let go and my door flow open and Clint saw the girl beside Skipp and holding Beatrice and they stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

To be continued

Revenge:Sorry it was sort.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny,Jason, and Hunter.

Chapter four

Hunter:

The cave was cozy and we were all warm Clove had to go back to her old ways and steel stuff for our survival. Like sleeping bags, pillows, extra heavy blankets,canned food, fresh water, medical supplies,board games/toy/art stuff, and baby formula/baby bottle for you didn't know our ages I'll tell you from youngest to oldest. I wonder where Sondra and Penny are.

Beatrice Foster is two weeks old.

Otis Brewster(Elizabeth Brewster and Bruce Banner's son.) and Timothy Potts are three years old.

Aria and Trixie Stark are six year old twins.

Leo Romanoff (My mother won the debate of his last name.) is seven years of pain.

Clove Knight(Proffered name) or Fisher Ira(Birth name) is twelve years old almost thirteen.

Skipp is a good thousand years old,but looks about thirteen.

(Me)Hunter Barton, I am newly fourteen and have been that way for a full three months now.

Jason Crow is fourteen and is half god his father is Loki...

Joseph Rogers is a good fifty six years old, but was fourteen and four months when frozen in ice.

Penny Coulson is fifteen.

And Sondra Fury is sixteen.

Okay, back to the story.

"We need new names," I said looking at the others.

"Why would we need new names we're not going out are we?" Leo asked.

"We'll have to sooner or later ,Leo, and Clove can't keep shadow jumping and steeling stuff," I said.

"Besides Mom and Dad already gave us cover names for sane or crazy reasons like this," I said.

*A few minutes later.*

"Every one got there name?" I asked.

"Scout Milla and Ottie is Pepin Solo," Clove said.

"Emmy Sanna," Aria said.

"Emma Sanna," Trixie said then looked at Timothy then said," And he's Luke Jackel."

"Travis Oxland and she's Rini Colt," Skipp said.

"Joey Carter," Joseph said and I frowned.

"Kyle Suniss, what about you?" Leo asked me.

"Bella Reese," I said.

SHIELD

Sondra:

Today was the worst ever in my life,I came in today and got arrested by my own dad claiming not to know me. So now I'm sharing a cell with Jason Crow and Penny Coulson.

"Sondra what are we doing here?" Penny asked.

"This better not be a training exercise,because if it isn't my girlfriend is gonna kill me for being late to meet her," Jason said worried.

"Not worry,Jason,I'm sure she can wait," Penny said messing with her hand cuffs.

"Penny,don't mess with those," I said,but she didn't listen.

"Ow!" she cried out once it zapped her and she stopped messing with it.

"She told you not to mess with them," Jason said and Penny slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up,Crow," she said and I just sat down on the floor watching these fools fight. Then I looked at the mirror Maxie glass where people were probably watching us.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLASS

THE AVENGERS TALKING:

"They look like normal teens to me," Tony said.

"The kid Jason said something about a girlfriend," Steve said.

"Then what were they doing on the helicarrier?" Natasha asked.

"I want to find out who this kid's girlfriend is? Maybe she can help us?" Clint asked.

"Okay who are we sending in to talk to them?" Steve asked.

"What do we have on them?" Bruce asked.

"Well,the strawberry blonde is called Penny,the boy is,of course,Jason, and the olive skinned girl is called Sondra," Tony said not taking notice to all the stares he was getting.

"As for who we're sending that would be Bruce and Tony," Steve said and Tony pointed at himself and Bruce just left into the holding cell. Then Tony went in there.

HOLDING CELL

Penny:

"So,kid,what's your name?" Bruce asked me.

"Penny,and I already know you know that because you were in the other room listening to us," I said and pointed at the glass.

"Smart kid," Tony said.

"Even Jason can figure that out isn't that right,Jason?" I asked and we looked at Jason who was just looking making faces at the glass.

"I take that back," I said and Sondra just raised an eyebrow.

"I swear that boy can be the biggest dumb blonde sometime," Sondra said shaking her head no.

"But,he has black hair," Bruce said.

"It's a saying," Sondra snapped at him.

"Jason, there's people on the other side of the glass,that I'm sure would appreciate you stop making faces at them," I said while Tony and Bruce were still just looking at him strangely. After that comment Jason just looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked pointing at the mirror and I nodded and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry guys,wait no I'm not got you fooled didn't I. Anyway I was doing that on purpose" he said looking at the mirror and sat back down in his chair.

"Sure you were,Jason,sure you were," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timoth y,Otis,Sondra,Penny,Jason, Louie, Amber, Millie, and Hunter.

Louie:

"So, um, kid what's your name?" Ben Grimm asked.

"Former name or new name?" I asked.

"Both please," Reed said.

"Louise Star...," I said with distaste of that name and Daddy seemed to agree. Today was weird I went to bed last night, got ready for school, they knew who I was, then I finished my breakfast and now they're claim they don't know me.

"New name?" Reed asked.

"Louie Storm...Is there something wrong with you guys, because earlier you knew a was, but now your saying something else," I said.

"Storm, as in Sue Storm?" Aunt Sue asked.

"No, Johnny," I said all chipper like and they all looked at Johnny. Even my Daddy looked shocked and almost choked on his hotdog.

"Your worrying me," I said then I took out my cell and called Leo as I looked at them staring at me.

"Ello?" he answered.

"Yes, Leo, um, they don't remember me...Like I was eating breakfast, they knew who I was, I finish breakfast, I'm a complete stranger," I said and now they were looking at me like I was threat.

"Um, Louie, leave now they'll call Fury!" Leo yelled and I stood up and edged toward the exit while looking at them. Just then they tried catch me Johnny managed to catch me, but I freaked and accidentally caused the oven too explode.

"Oops," I said and they watched in aw as I made fire die before something worse happened. With that I yawn because this was boring and that took a lot of strength to do.

"Amazing, how did you do that," Reed asked me.

"Of, course...," I mumbled.

"I think you bore her Reed," Johnny said holding me.

"Can you put me down, before I get mad and something else explodes?" I asked and he did with that I went into my room.

Johnny:  
So what I let the kid down, she said she would cause something too explode again.

"Johnny!" Susan yelled.

"What?!" I asked.

"You just let her go!" she yelled.

"She just went in that room over there I never knew we had," I said and walked over to it opened the room  
too see a little girl's room. Pink walls, toys, stuff animals, and all that stuff.

"Hi," Louie said.

"Uh, hi, um, when this get here?" I asked.

"Five months ago," Louie said happily.

"Five months ago?" I asked.

"I just said that silly," she said.

Amber:

"Yo, Web Head you missed!" I called out as Peter aka Spider-Man shot webs at me. Why is my brother trying to shoot me, well, let's just say HE LOST HIS MIND!

"Who are you?" he asked as he tried to web me.

"Crimson Spider, a friend not a enemy," I said webbed his then jumped off the building.

Millie aka Amelia:

I was cleaning my throwing knives in the training room okay, when all of a sudden my mom has gun pointed at me yelling,"Put the knives down and put your hands up!"

I put all my knives down, but two. I threw the first one plugging the gun and threw the second one hitting her in the head with butt of the knife. Then I quickly kicked her under the chin and hand cuffed her to pole. With that I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door only to get tased, and knocked out.

To be continued


End file.
